The Phoenix Heart
by Hayyah2000
Summary: In the years before Smaug came, Thorin found his One. But she was human and destined to die. Now during the quest a girl who looks just like her makes Thorin feel confused. I suck at freakin summarizes. Slight Thorin/OC. Rated T for violence, un-beta-ed, I own nothing
1. Prologue

_Flashback_

_Year 2740 _

_Erebor_

_"How will I know you won't forget me"? _

_ "I will always, always remember you", he said, his lips lightly brushing over hers, "my love"._

_ "I'm so sorry" she said close to weeping, "I mean, being what I am". She was human and cursed to die sooner than later. Tears welled up in her eyes and slowly started to cut a stream down her face. This would be her last night, last moment with him, last time she would see the beautiful face of Thorin._

_ "No, don't you ever say that" he breathed, his forehead touching hers, "you are the most elegant and beautiful person I have ever met". Their lips finally touched, it was tender and intimate. Thorin broke away and looked into her signature storm grey eyes that he feel in love with the moment he saw them, smiling he said," even if you don't have a beard". This made her chuckle lightly, this was a side of Thorin for only her to see, the kind, sensitive, and slightly humorous person only for her eyes, ears, and touch._

_ And while she was thinking this, Thorin was just marveling at her laugh, it was like silver bells tuned to perfection. He was also marveling at the rest of her, her hair that was so light and fair it seemed to shine like mithril, and at this time burned orange with the fading sun. And as they looked into each other's eyes in silence, he brushed his lightly callused hands on the part of her arm that was not covered by her winter dress and cloak. Her skin was fair, but the sun kissed and breathed life into her flesh. _

_ She tilted her head onto his shoulder and sighed in content. And there the two lovers sat, enjoying each other's presents and watched the sun set toward the Great Greenwood. Time went on and Thorin shifted and kissed that crown of her head._

_ "I made something for you something for you" he whispered into her hair. His large hand slid to his pocket and retrieved a chain of high quality gold. On the chain was a charm of a gold and bronze bird in flight with rubies encrusted on the wings and body. It was not the sheer beauty of the bird that made her breath catch in her throat, it was the type of bird Thorin had decided to make. In her culture, this is what you would give for someone to heirloom. It was a Phoenix, the bird and guardian of the eternal flame,** the bird who never dies**._

_ "Thorin" she gasped when she found her voice again, but still that was all she could say,"Thorin". She absentmindedly stroked the feather etching on the underside of the bird's belly. _

_ "I wanted to assure you that I am a dwarf true to my word" his hand wrapped around hers," I will never stop loving you. And when we met again in the great halls of another world I will love you tenfold more than I do now"._

_ Tears of bitter sweetness now ran freely down her face, she smiled," do I have to put it on myself"? Thorin scooted behind her, took the necklace and draped it over her collar and snapped it into place. She leaned back into his broad, strong chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. "I will never forget this moment" she said dreamily._

_ Again, he kissed her head and said, "Neither will I"._

_ As the sun continued to sink she started to sing in her crystal clear voice and Thorin rested his head between her head and shoulder, and listened._

Taking over this town, they should worry,

But these problem aside I think I taught you well.

That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run.  
And in the winter night sky ships are sailing,

Looking down on these bright blue city lights.

And they won't wait, and they won't wait, and they won't wait.

We're here to stay, we're here to stay, we're here to stay.

Howling ghost they reappear  
In mountains that are stacked with fear  
But you're a king and I'm a lion-heart.  
A lion-heart.

His crown lid up the way as we moved slowly  
Pass the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind.  
Though far away, though far away, though far away  
We're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same.

Howling ghost they reappear  
In mountains that are stacked with fear  
But you're a king and I'm a lion-heart.  
And in the sea that's painted black,  
Creatures lurk below the deck  
But you're a king and I'm a lion-heart.  
And as the world comes to an end  
I'll be here to hold your hand  
'Cause you're my king and I'm your lion-heart.  
A lion-heart, a lion-heart, a lion-heart, a lion-heart  
A lion-heart, a lion-heart, a lion-heart, a lion-heart

Howling ghost they reappear  
In mountains that are stacked with fear  
But you're a king and I'm a lion-heart.  
And in the sea that's painted black,  
Creatures lurk below the deck  
But you're a king and I'm a lion-heart.  
A lion-heart, a lion-heart, a lion-heart, a lion-heart  
A lion-heart, a lion-heart, a lion-heart, a lion-heart

_When she finished only the last few golden rays of sun remained. "No I will never forget this moment or you, my dear, dear Amalia"_

* * *

Present

Year 2941

Near Trollshaw

Thorin couldn't help but smile as he dreamed of that love filled night on that hidden ledge on Erebor before he didn't have to think about retaking it. But he was also sad, for that was the last time he saw Amalia. (AN: it has been close to 200 years since he's seen her, do the math). What he didn't know how ever, was that that was not the last time he was ever going to see her.

**Hey! People of the Hobbit Fandom. I'M SAYING THIS NOW THIS IS ABOUT AS ROMANTIC AS IT GETS BESIDES KILIEL IN THIS FIC! DON'T LIKE THAT, SEE YAH. but still stick around. its going to get good**

**BTW the song is "king and lionheart" by OF MONSTERS AND MEN , ONE OF MY FAV BANDS PLEASE LOOK THEM UP!**

**"Okay"?**

**"Okay".**


	2. Three Trolls and an Interesting Rescuer

**_So_ the first chapter was in third person. This chapter and every other chapter will be in various first person views. Enjoy **

_2941_

_Trollshaw_

I'm so dead. I was suppose to be in Rivendell last night. Elrond is going to kill me. This is all I could think about on my way back from my hunting trip. My trips go from the 1st to the 6th every month, it is the 7th. I did well though, two rabbits and a phesent. I had begun to track a doe when three trolls snatched it away. That happened last night. I tracked the trolls until this morning. After that I knew it was in vain, they were either stone or to far away.

I kept walking. The sun just went down, if I make haste I will be back in Rivendell by midnight. Elrond will still catch me, but his wrath wouldn't be as bad.

Yelling and other sounds of battle awoke me from my thoughts. The brave, reckless side of me was drawn out. I speed up, heel to toe, heel to toe, bearly making a sound. Just like the elves taught me to.

When I saw a light, the sounds of battle had stopped and was replaced by uncomfortable grunts and annoyed shouts. This only intereged me more.

I slowed down and pulled my white wood bow from my shoulder, then an arrow.

I crouched next to a large tree on the rim of the clearing. What greeted my eyes were the three trolls that took my deer. Two were fighting to still thier struggling prey. The other was spinning a spit over the roaring bonfire. I was shocked to find this was one of the sources of the grumbling because there were dwarves on the spit. DWARVES!

I put my arrow back in my wood and deerskin quiver and my bow on my shoulder and started to climb the tree. When I felt like a reached a good vantage point, I was only half shocked to find more dwarves stuffed into bags leaving only their heads to be seen piled on each other. Again I pulled out my bow and arrow, just incase. I wanted to see how this was going to play out, suddenly remembering Elladen's whole week lesson in restraint.

"Don' bother cookin' 'em", spook the small troll with the squeaky voice. "Let's just sit on 'me one by one and squash them into jelly".

"They should be sautéed, with a spinkle of sage", said the obvious cook of the three.

"Whatever we do just make it quick", said the large one at the spit. "I don' fancy bein' turned to stone".

That is when an idea came to my mind, all I had to do was stall for time then the sun would come out and. Poof! The day is saved. Out of the courner of my eye I saw a flash of movement and grey. I knew Gandalf-the-grey, my childhood friend, would have the same idea. I knocked my arrow in bow and drew back to my mouth(a motion that was so automatic I could do it in my sleep) and aimed at the spit troll's right third finger. And fired.

* * *

ThorinPOV

This was just a lovely situation that we got ourselves in. Fili and Kili just had to loose the ponies

My rough, brown sack was thrown to the back of the bag group. My feet were stuck underneath Kili's shoulders blades, making things very uncomfortable and my feet started to tingle.

While everyone else in the company struggled and shouted, I remained still, quiet, and stoic thinking of a plan. This is what was going to get us out of here.

I tried to block out the annoying conversation the trolls were having on how they were going to cook us. While I was doing this, my thought diverged when I saw a flash of silver-yellow in the trees. Staring at it I soon realized it was a person, then a female, then a young girl(woman more likely). She was crouching with an arrow in a bow. I watched as she put tension of the bowstring and pulls the noch of the arrow to her mouth, then aimed. It seemed she stayed still for only half a moment before the arrow found its way into the finger of the Spit troll's hand, he wailed in a surprised pain and let go of the spit. Which flew up slightly because his hand went up and out.

The girl immediately jumped from the branch and landed in a graceful roll(which looked impossible because it was at least a thirty foot drop). Pulling out another arrow, she fired it into the annoying, young troll's knee and another arrow into the chef troll's cheek.

All three were wailing in pain, but all became very angry.

* * *

Mystery Girl POV

It was utter and complete chaos in two seconds

Instead of scaring the trolls, I just pissed them off. They threw their limbs in every which direction, I had to keep dodging constantly.

I started using my long knives that make up for the close quarters. I stabbed at them in every piece of flesh I could get near to. Because of that and the constant movement of limbs, made them impale themselves onto the dagger.

This went on for a few more minutes. It came to my attention that I was only fighting two out of the three trolls, this was bad.

Suddenly, I heard a great uproar from the dwarves. I flipped backwards, away from the trolls, and armed my bow. I saw a young blond haired dwarf hanging upside down over the fire in the grip of the great big spit troll. His eyes were the size of dinner plates in fear, the other dwarves were still yelling and struggling to get thier young companion to safety.

"Drop your bow, and we don't drop 'im", threatened the large troll.

Now this was a situation!

The sun would rise any second now, if I wait until then the dwarf would be stuck in a literal stone grip; if I fired my arrow the troll would drop him.

My choice was made, I shifted my aim inch by inch until I reached my target.

And then I let my arrow fly.

**SECOND CHAPTER! WHOA! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Three Trolls and a Young Rescuer

_2941_

_Trollshaw_

Fili POV

I could feel all the blood rushing to my head, making my already throbbing skull feel like it was going to explode. The troll's hand wrapped around my entire legs and over my stomach, making me glad that I didn't eat the soup Bilbo had offered, because it would have been all over the ground by now.

Even upside down I could get a better look at our savior than I did at the bag pile. First of all our savior(as I will call [s]he) was a woman, she had long mid-back length hair, the color of pale wheat. Her face had an angular features and the sternness in her face made her look a lot older than she was, because her body had the curves of an adolescent. She wore tight, deep green leggings with a fitted top that was a hunting camouflage pattern; the top had only one loose sleeve which revealed fair, flexible,and muscled arms.

After taking in her appearance, the situation I was in fully dawned on me. My eyes were now trained on the shining, silver tip of her arrow. As far as I could tell, with this horrible angle, it was aimed at the foot of the troll that was holding me.

"I said, drop it", bellowed the large troll. The grip around me loosened enough to make me slip visibly, but I was caught before I slipped entirely. There was an all out uproar started, though the kabob dwarves should have been the easiest to hear, but my brother and uncle's yells were the loudest. The girl in front of me tensed, pulling further back on the bow string.

I saw in her eyes that she knew it was now or never.

It all seemed to happen in a moment.

She released her grip on the bow sting. The arrow landed in the troll holding, stuck right above the ankle. Fear serged through me as the grip around me loosened dangerously. The scream of the troll made my ever throbbing head beat with the force of a forge hammer. I closed my eyes against the pain, I then found myself in a free fall because the troll completely let go. It seemed like an age before I felt solid ground.

"May the dawn take you all!", I heard the familiar voice of Gandalf.

"Who's he"

"I don' know"

"Can we cook 'im too"

I opened my eyes in time to move away from the large foot of a troll. I rolled until I felt the solid form of a tree. Looking back at the trolls, I could see that they all turned into a gray rough statues of themselves.

The girl who just saves my life, walked over to me with a dagger in her hand and cut open the bag I was in.

When I stood up, she was holding her knife blade and offered the hilt to me. I took it, I couldn't help but notice the way the grip was so smooth, like it was ment for my hand. Elvish.

Looking up I could see that she could handle the half of the company on the kabob better then I could, so I jogged over to the bags. Obviously, I rushed to cut Kili first because, like me, he had a lot of hidden knives, together we were able to get everyone up and out of their bags in no time.

Turning around, I could see our savior was climbing up the support of the spit, the fire was extinguished (probably by Gandalf).

Once on the spit, she balanced and tried to find a weak point. When she found it, she broke it with a well executed kick, then slid down the support. My friends weren't so graceful, for they were still tied to the part of the spit that was on an angle between the forest floor and other spit support.

She walked over to me, she was taller than me, but only by a couple of inches."May I please have my knife back?",she asked. I did, and with that she went to free the dwarf kabob.

* * *

Bofur POV

My companions and I on the spit with all groaned at the same time as we fell.

After we all recovered, I couldn't help but say,"Well that could have been worse". More groans emanated from the dwarves mouths.

The young girl walked over to us with a sharp-looking dagger. Started cutting us down, from the bottom to the top. We just flopped to the ground, refusing to get up.

Though, when we finally did, everyone was facing the girl. She was holding her knife in one hand and her bow in the other.

"Hi", she said, waving with knife hand. We were all in silence, looking her up and down. She couldn't be more than fifteen, small for a human, and had strait blond hair.

Thorin broke the silence,"Who are-".

"Caldeon", boomed a happy voice.

All of us turned to see Gandalf walking toward us, smiling brightly. The girl, Caldeon, broke into a joy filled grin and dropped her weapons to go and hug Gandalf. He bent down and embraced her, like a grandfather to his granddaughter.

When they broke apart, he held her at arm's length,"I thought your hunting trips only went through to the 6th?"

"Yeah, I'm a little late", her voice was a little low for a non dwarven girl her age, but sweet.

Gandalf smirked a little. All the while, here we are shuffling awkwardly.

"Maybe I should repeat my question", said Thorin,"Who are you?"

"This is Lady Caldeon".

Silence

"That doesn't really answer the question", said Dwalin, his arms were crossed across his crest, he didn't look happy.

"Well with all due respect, I don't know who you are either and I don't think giving personal information to complete strangers is wise", she said with slight attitude, that sounded a little like one of Bomber's daughters.

"But you save strangers from trolls?", I just had to ask.

This time she didn't have a smart ass reply, just,"Well, all you need to know is that I need to get to Rivendell before Lord Elrond sends a search party and pulls out all of his hair", with that she bent down to gather her weapons, put them in their proper places, then ran off toward to the giant rock Gandalf just split.

We all turned toward Thorin, he commanded,"Gather your weapons, we must move out quickly". And with that I bent down and brushed off my hat.

**So I changed who is in the grips of the troll. I changed it in the first chapter too. It used to be kili now it's fili because I have some thing for kili later on. Hope you stay tuned.**

**Please review**


	4. A Laughable Dinner Party

_Rivendell_

* * *

Caldeon POV

"Lindir, please don't tell Elrond, there were trolls and dwarves and-"

"Next time come up with a better excuse, you had My Lord worried sick."

"It's been a year and a half since the last time I was late," Lindir was walking away from me so I grabbed his arm. "Please. Please you have to believe me, Gandalf was there too, you can ask him." He looked back at me with his dark green eyes, which softened as he stared into my grey ones.

"Fine," he said defeated,"But don't be late again."

I pulled on his arm and hugged him,"Thank you thank you thank you."

"Just go get dressed for dinner," as he lightly pushed me away. He hated when I hugged him, I like it makes him feel unmanly (_chuckle_).

* * *

It felt so good to take a bath, everyone in gets oneconnected to their room. The water came from the river that ran through The Valley and heated from the various fires in Rivendell.

I found a small vial of rose oil and poured it into the water along with some special soap that made the water bubble.

I always pamper myself to a bath like this every time I come back from a long trip. I let myself get washed and relax for forty-five minutes, then I got out and dried in a snow-white that was soft as a cloud.

Walking into my room, I went to my drawer and slipped into a white silk slip. _Knock knock knock_ came from the door, "Yes," I responded.

_"_Caldeon," it was Lindir," It seems we will be dinning with dwarves this evening," he sounded annoyed. _  
_

"Thank you Lindir. How much time do I have?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Thank you."

I barely heard his soft footfalls as he left. I then went to the wardrobe and pulled out and pulled on a dress, I strode over to a large mirror to make sure everything looked right. The dress was slightly sheer at the bottom and was a light pink with long, loose, translucent sleeves. I took a brush off of a nearby desk and ran it through my hair. I was the only person in Rivendell to own a brush.

I take pride in my hair, it's shiny, smooth, and the color of a pale dandelion. But my favorite part about it was the fact it was the same color as my brother's (I hope I will see him again).

By the time I finished my twenty minutes were up. I left my room and went toward the dinning courtyard.

It's a five minutes walk to the courtyard, so I would be, as Melda says,"fashionably late."

As I walked I heard the, now familiar, sound of dwarves.

I kept walking until I found the small steps that lead to the yard. Lord Elrond was at the head table, to his right was Gandalf, to his left was the older dark-haired dwarf that demanded my name.

Elrond made eye connect with me and stood up, Gandalf followed his lead. The music stopped and all eyes were on me, even the raucous dwarves quieted their voices to whisper, I wondered if they recognized me.

I continued to climbed the stairs, lifting my dress as I did so. I bowed my head to Lord Elrond and walked to the head table, Lindir pulled out my chair and as I sat down he pushed it in. I was seated next to the dwarf, which, for some reason, made me feel uncomfortable.

When I sat down, the music and the talking started again.

I internally chuckled because Elrond always plays this song when I'm here. It's our little joke.

"I hope I didn't interrupt any serious discussion," I said putting on the mask I wore when I'm around serious Elrond.

* * *

Thorin POV

"Not at all, my dear," said Gandalf, it was obvious to me that he was trying to lighten the mood between elf and dwarf. "Thorin and I were just about to show Lord Elrond the blades we recently acquired."

The young girl next to me, Caldeon I think was her name, smiled and nodded, to one who has had no experience with children (a specially teenagers) would think she would be engaged in the conversation. But, I raised both Fili and Kili from when they were young, and it was clear that she was not interested.

I undid the knot that connected the scabbard to my waist and handed it to Lord Elrond.

He pulled the sword away from its scabbard slightly and examined it,"This is Orcrist, The Goblin Cleaver", he said as if restating from a history book,"A famous blade. Forged by the High Elves of the West," he paused,"My kin." Then he passed the sword back to me,"May it serve you well." I nodded my head in respect.

Gandalf was next. Elrond was clearly very excited by this blade, for he drew it out of the scabbard very quickly and with much more energy. "And this is Glambring, The Foehammer, sword of the King of Gondolin, these swords were made for goblin wars in the First Age." Elrond placed the blade on the table.

I made asidewise look at Caldeon, and true to my prediction she didn't take part in the conversation at all, she just picked and ate her salad.

"How did you come by these?," asked Elrond.

"We found them in a troll hoard on The Great East Road," answered Gandalf,"Shortly before we were ambushed by orcs."

Elrond was right on the ball with his next question,"And what were you doing on The Great East Road?"

This discussion is over,"Would you please excuse me?" I said as I stood, picking up my chalice of wine and walked to the shade of one of the many trees in the dinning yard.

I sipped my wine, it was sweet and flowery, so sweet I wrinkled my nose. Defiantly not like the strong, oaty, dwarven ale. So I abandoned my drink to listen in on the not-so-quiet conversations of the company.

I saw Kili eyeing an elf with a hand-held harp,"All though, that one's not bad," I heard him say, his statement made me curious (and slightly disturbed) because I saw the elf was male.

"That's not an elf maid, lad," I heard the gruff voice of Dwalin correct. At this Kili turned to see the truth was that it was an elf man.

Upon seeing his embarrassed face, everyone started laughing out loud. Even I had to hide my chuckle in my vulgar wine.

Looking up, the first thing I saw was poor Caldeon trying to stifle her laugh, her lips were straining to make a straight line, and her eyes looked like they were watering slightly. There was something about that face that looked familiar.

Mentally I shuck my head, dismissing the thought. When I turned my attention to the company I just caught the end of Nori's complaint about the music. Then Bofur stood up as he declared,"Well there's only one thing for it," he then jumped onto the tall pedestal in the center of the yard.

He started to sing.

"There's an inn, there's an inn, there's a merry old inn

beneath an old grey hill,

And there they brew a beer so brown

That the Man in the Moon himself came down

one night to drink his fill.

The ostler has a tipsy cat

that plays a five-stringed fiddle;

And up and down he saws his bow

Now squeaking high, now purring low,

now sawing in the middle.

So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,

a jig that would wake the dead:

He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,

While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:

'It's after three!' he said.

Again I looked at Caldeon, she had by now had to cover her mouth with both hands to keep from bursting with laughter. But, when Kili threw a pie At a statue next to the elf that greeted us at the front gate, she burst out in laughter.

It was a pretty laugh, youthful, crystal, and pure, like _silver bells tuned to perfection_.

Again, the thought that she looked familiar crossed my mind. I decided to go back to the table to get a closer look. I sat back down and tried to investigate her face without being noticed, which would have been easier if she sat by Gandalf.

She had a small, slightly turned down nose at the tip. Her eyes were big and storm grey with large lashes. Her cheek bones were high and her chin was sharp, but they were softened by some fatty tissue that came with young age.

So much like Amalia.

No, this isn't Amalia. She would have been dead by now. But, no matter how much I kept telling myself this I couldn't shake that fact that this girl I just first saw hours ago looked like my love.

I was so caught up in these thoughts I didn't realize that I was just staring at her."May I help you?" she asked awkwardly when see saw my staring eyes, her chuckling by now had stopped.

I felt embarrassed, my face raised a couple of degrees. I could barely speak because I was in shock,"I-I'm sorry, you remind me of someone."

She cocked her head to the side and made another fake smile then turned to Lord Elrond,"May I please be excused?", she said polity.

Elrond nodded, "Are you going to your classes tonight?"

"Yes", she answered as she stood. She exited down the steps the way she entered.

The head table ate in silence the rest of the evening.

**OMG I'VE BEEN USING THE JOURNAL THAT HARBOR THIS STORY SO MUCH IT IS FALLING APART! IT WAS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT(SO THIS STORY WOULDN'T EVEN EXIST WITH MY FRIEND WHO GAVE IT TO Me**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. The Test

**Check out my free verse poem" drowned "**

BalinPOV

Once we were out of ear shot of Lord Elrond and Bilbo had excused himself to explore, Thorin asked the question I thought he would never ask."Why do I feel that Caldeon was brought into our path by something you have planed."

Gandalf replied with a chuckle,"Because, you have some how have been able to figure out that part of me in the small amount of time you know me."

The three of us continued down the corridor to the room given to the company. I asked,"But why?"

"Well, as you all have found out, I will pop in and out of this quest," Gandalf explained," she has been from here to Mirkwood more than you all will probably ever in your lifetimes, combined."

Thorin stopped and thought this over. "And you expect me to accept her with just that," he said after a moment.

"That is the last thing I expect you to do. Even I say you should test her. Send Dwalin, or Fili, or Kili, in fact I say send them all and yourself to judge her skills."

Thorin responded with a nod,"That is what I will do," then he started to walk again.

When we finally reached the door, I pushed it open and let Gandalf and Thorin enter before me. When I walked in I saw a small fire tended by Bofur in the center of the room, fed by elvish furniture. Everybody was either smoking, or eating, or talking, or singing.

But everyone went silent and stiffened when Thorin called their attention. "Dwalin, Fili, Kili. Come. And bring your weapons." Dwalin stood immediately, while Fili and Kili shared an apprehensive look to each other, but still they both stood and obeyed.

While they were picking up their last scraps of whatever, Thorin turned to me and Gandalf and said,"I respect both of your opinions, but," he gestured to the company,"they need a guiding hand." When he finished Dwalin, Fili, and Kili all loaded up with various hammers, knives, and axes were standing behind him waiting for more orders.

When Thorin turned to leave they followed, leaving me with a silent audience. Gandalf, standing stiffly said in a false cheery voice,"Well, Lord Elrond wishes to speak with me." I gave him an annoyed look,"Shouldn't be late." With that he turned to depart.

"Mister Balin," came a shy weak voice. Turning around I saw it was Ori, sitting criss-cross on his bedroll,"What's going on?"

"Well," I started,"We might be adding a member to the company." Many hesitant and confused looks crossed the eyes of the group.

Gloin asked,"Whom? It better not be an elf."

"No, it is that girl, Caldeon," I answered. "Apparently she takes the journey to Mirkwood often, and knows the way like the back of her hand. They have gone down to test her skills in battle."

I decided to change to subject, so I said ,"Well now, pass me a sausage." I went to sit next to Bofur who handed me a skewer stick with a sausage at the end.

The talking resumed.

* * *

DwalinPOV

After Thorin briefed us on what we were called to do we made our way down various stairs to the training area.

"Thorin," said Kili,"Is there anything specific you want us to do?"

"I want you and Dwalin to test her without weapons. Fili I want you to test her with your knives."

We continued out way down, soon we heard grunts of exertion and the sound of metal colliding on metal.

We reached the bottom of the steps there was a great archway that opened to a large domed pavilion. The floor was tile that made a mosaic which seemed to set boundaries to various areas in the pavilion. Outside were assorted archery ranges and track fields.

In the center though is where my eyes eventually were trained on. Two girls, one blond and one brown-haired, dressed in short smoky blue dresses made for movement. Each were armed with two knives, which clanged together often. The blond shouted in elvish here and there to the brunette. Commands it seemed.

We observed these two for the next five minutes. Over these minutes I saw that the brunette would make a wrong move or get tripped up, and the blond would shout another command and the brown would fix it.

The sparing ended with the brunette loosing her grip on one knife, which banged against the floor in a painful way.

The pair paused, bent over hands on knees and gasping for breath. Now that the two had stopped I could see the blond was slightly older. Confirming my guess that she must have been teaching the brown.

The blond lifted her head showing that she was the girl we came to see.

Standing of straight she gasped out,"Can we help you?" Thorin took this as an invitation to walk up to her.

"I am Thorin, son of Thrain," he said,"this is Dwalin, son of Fundin. And Fili and Kili, sons of Tali."

She responded likewise,"This is my student Melda daughter of Caunion. And I am Caldeon daughter of no one." There was a stale silence after this comment.

Melda was the one it break the silence,"Now that we had an exchange of names. May we help you?"

Thorin said,"Caldeon, have you heard that Gandalf wants you to journey with us?"

"Yes, I was notified an hour ago."

"We are here to test you to see if you can keep up with us," he continued a little smugly.

"Well," she said,"I hope I don't disappoint you." She turned to young Melda,"You can stay if you want, as long as you stay out of the way." As Melda walked over to put her weapons away, I shot Caldeon a look that clearly said 'no', but she returned with a glare that said 'yes, if I say so'.

"Who's first?" Caldeon asked. At this Kili took off his weapons then stepped forward.

"We're going to spare without weapons," he said.

She showed him over to the designated sparing area. Before we started to follow Melda addressed Fili,"He's your brother?" She asked.

"Yes"

Smirking and shaking her head, she said,"He's dead."

I dismissed the comment and all of us walked to the crimson line that marked the boundary.

Inside, Caldeon and Kili went into ready stances, which were surprisingly similar. Hands in fists near the face, wide stance, and grounded feet.

Both were waiting for Thorin's mark to start. "What are we fighting to?" asked Kili.

"To the first to yield or until I say so," Thorin paused,"Begin."

The two stood four feet away from each other, still as statues. Kili shuffled forward, starting early on the offense, Caldeon only stepped back a half step. Kili tried to throw himself toward to deliver a punch, but Caldeon ducked twisted behind him and kicked in the back of the knee. He yelped in surprise as he crumpled forward onto one knee.

She took the chance and jumped onto his back. With his weakened knee and Caldeon's weight, he was brought to the ground. His face to the floor, Kili struggled trying to throw her off. She straddled his back and delivered a hit to the junction of Kili's neck and shoulder.

She must have hit a pressure point because he yelled in pain, and his back muscles tensed. Still straddling his back, Caldeon grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the tile.

"I yield," Kili choked out. That didn't take long. Caldeon jumped from his back, and went to his face offered a hand to which he took. A pained looked crossed his face as his back became straight and popped loudly, to which I even cringed at.

"Good spare," she commented, it was a polite lie. She then looked to Melda, who was sitting on the steps,"Melda, can you get something for Kili here." Caldeon sat him down and Melda gave him a leaf and told him to just chew it. The leaf broke in his teeth with a juicy chunch

"Next?" Caldeon asked.

"Take five minutes. Dwalin is next," Thorin said gesturing to me.

For once, I was not looking forward to this.

**I need some inspiration on how Caldeon is going to beat Dwalin, Remember he can't fight weapons. The poll is on my profile **

**Please review. **


	6. A New Member

**1,000 views!**

FiliPOV

During the five minutes Calderon got herself some water and treated Kili, who was feeling a lot better.

Caldeon and Dwalin were now ready to fight. Thorin and I stood, but Kili stayed seated in a chair Melda brought.

The pair in the center couldn't be more different. Dwalin was a tall, bulky dwarf. Caldeon was a thin girl.

I noticed that Dwalin had removed his knuckle dusters, he wanted to beat her, not hurt her.

"Begin," said Thorin.

It was Caldeon the one that started first. She tried to strike Dwalin in the collar, but he caught her willowy arm and twisted it slightly. She yelped as she was thrown to the ground.

Dwalin looking down on her said,"I will not beat a downed opponent. Up now."

She glared back at him from the floor,"You mean you will not fight a girl." Which made Dwalin growl a little. She did get to her feet and put her fists up again. She didn't get offensive again, she knew better. Instead Dwalin launched to grab her around the legs.

She struggled as she was hoisted onto his back like a bag. She struggled with fists and feet blazing.

Dwalin started to walk out of the boundary over to the white marble fountain close to a wash area. When he stopped at the rim it seemed to dawn on Caldeon on what he was planning to do. "Don't you da-," she was cut off by being dropped into the pool of water. She splashed in the pool, hair, limbs, and water went everywhere.

Caldeon brought her head up, but just as she got a gasp of air Dwalin shoved her back under by her shoulders.

I couldn't tell exactly how long they stayed at this, but Caldeon was shoved under at least six times.

Suddenly Dwalin stopped. He simply dunked her one last time then walked away.

Caldeon breached out of the water gasping, her hair that was strung across her face was wet and heavy like drenched straw. "What on this good earth was that," she said.

"That was me winning the match," Dwalin responded. Caldeon raised herself out of the water. Her hair stuck out in all sorts of directions and her dress was now heavy and a royal blue color.

She sat herself down on the tile,"You didn't win," She said.

"What ya say?" asked Dwalin.

"You. Didn't. Win. I didn't yield and Thorin didn't say stop. You. Didn't. Win." She stood and stalked over to him, not even bothering to dry off.

They both got back into the sparing area. "Uncle," I said,"are you going to stop it."

"I want to see what it takes to make her yield," Thorin responded, we then turned back to the pair in the center.

Dwalin was back in his fighting stance. But Caldeon took a different position than before, she took a stance similar to someone on a track field.

Dwalin advanced with a punch aimed toward Caldeon's stomach. She took a small side step, which wasn't enough because Dwalin's fist still impacted her in the side making her stumble. He tried again, but Caldeon stepped out of they way to quickly. Dwalin had put his whole weight into this failed hit so he lost his balance and curled over.

Caldeon leaped into his back like a cat and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dwalin choked and scrambled to release the pressure on his wind pipe. His face started to turn red.

He tried to get up to slam her into on a wall or something to get her off, but every time he tried he would fall back to his knees.

Kili and I shared a feared look to each other, then with the same look we stared at Thorin. His face was a neutral mask with no hint of sympathy as one of his only living friends was being strangled.

Only after Dwalin's face was beginning to turn purple did Thorin say something,"Stop." Caldeon eminently slid down Dwalin's back. He gasped and fell flat on his back.

She placed her hands on either side of his face. "Breath now, ok," she said in a comforting tone. It amazes me that she could have killed him if she just held on for a few more seconds, yet after winning she takes such good care of her opponent.

Dwalin finally sat up. His face was still red but he was breathing, however uneven. Thorin stepped forward and crouched down in front of his friend,"You ok," he asked placing a hand on Dwalin's shoulder.

Dwalin paused for a moment looking for the right word. He turned to Caldeon and with a grin said,"Damn," which made all of us smile a little.

Thorin then stood and offered a steady hand to Dwalin and lifted him up. He then looked down at Caldeon and said,"Another five minuets and for goodness sakes get dried up. You'll be use weapons next time."

* * *

I unsheathed my swords and balanced them in my hands. Caldeon lead me over to a larger section of the pavilion. During her latest break she changed into a dry blue uniform dress and braided her damp hair. Compared to me she had few weapons, two knives (though some might be hidden), and a bow, but no quiver nor arrows were to be seen.

She unsheathed her knives and took a stance. The knife in her left hand was pointed up and the other was in a reversed grip.

"Begin," came the familiar phrase. Caldeon launched herself at me one of the knives coming down toward my thigh. My sword clashed with her knife. I absorbed the energy flowing through my body then pushed her away.

Then in a downward stroke I tried to hit her, she crossed her knives and dropped to one knee to take in the force I was putting onto her. I kept putting more force in her blades hoping to break her grip.

It worked. One of her knives slipped and fell, I nicked her arm drawing some blood making her gasp.

She stood back up. When I went in with my swords parallel to each other to stroke her remaining knife. But she spun out-of-the-way, her heavy braid became like a flying mace. It struck the back of my neck with powerful force. The strength made my head bow down and disoriented me so much I almost dropped my swords.

I straightened quickly knowing that Caldeon would take the chance of my vulnerable back. Again I brought my swords down again. The sudden sting in her last knife made her drop it with a _clang. _

Even unarmed she didn't yield. I thought back to Thorin's words, "What will make her yield?"

I charged her like a bull to which she jumped out-of-the-way of. When I attempted again, she spun again, but this time she slipped the bow off of her back. She held the ends like a staff.

I didn't charge her eminently like I did before. The introduction of this new device confused and discouraged me. We started to circle each other, never showing each other's backs.

Time seem to slow down as I attempted in vain to make her yield. My sword directed to her hand. Then she did something to which is the most impressive thing use if a bow I'd ever seen.

She fitted my sword between the string and wood of her bow. She then quickly maneuvered the bow so that it was locked in place, then with a sharp twist it was dislodged from my hand.

I stepped away from her in shock. She kept the now in hand and in a powerful, steady stance. Her face held no smug look nor any vain pride of victory.

Her strength was in my mistakes. The only way to win was to be perfect.

She sprinted toward me. I brought my sword Ina defensive position. She jumped and hooked the

curve of the bow over my head. The sudden stress on my throat made me stutter. I fell on my back, my head cracked against the floor.

I closed my eyes and put my hands to my head. My eyes flew open to a cold on my neck. I stared at Caldeon's storm cloud orbs, her knife was at my throat and I had no escape.

"Do you yield?" she asked, her voice almost comforted me. It was not filled with venom like she had won a tavern fight, it was like a teacher pointing out a fact.

She had won fairly. Not an ounce of my pride would spill from my sacred well if yielded to her. "I yield," I said. The knife was removed and she stood. She offered me a hand that I took.

We turned to Thorin, his dark scowl showed the calculating in his head. "How did you do that?" he said.

"Pardon," asked Caldeon.

"How did you learn to use a bow like that?" Thorin detailed.

"Well," she started nervously," I've always been, interested, curious is the right word, about weapons and their functions. I decided some time ago to find a way to make the bow a close combat weapon." She paused a second to take a breath,"So I taught myself how to do that trick."

Thorin thought again. Personally, I want her to come with us, at least I terms with her skills she was capable.

Thorin turned to leave. Dwalin was right behind him, followed by myself and Kili. "You will meet us at the front gate in two days first thing in the morning. If you tell anyone when we are going, you will be sent right back here," up to this point Thorin did not even turn to talk to her, but he did now. "Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Caldeon said.

We navigated our way back to the room. We were questioned by our companions on Kili's slight limp and Dwalin's bruised neck. To which we explained the events of the and our new company member.

There were a few mumbles, but none questioned Thorin's authority on his decision.

**Longest chapter yet. Hope this makes up for the gap. Please review. **


	7. Her story

Two days later

CaldeonPOV

I wished to surprise them.

The sun had barely broken when I went to the stables. The elves in Rivendell kept and breed horses, but if a lone pony happened to be found it was brought to carry supplies. To told Thorin about it the other day and he agreed to meet here instead.

I fitted the saddle on the grey pony when I heard a rhythmic beat of boots on the ground, I turned to see a young, ginger haired dwarf with a wispy beard walking down the stone path.

"Morning," I greeted.

"Good morning," he said back." We didn't expect you to be here this early."

"I've been up earlier," I said,"I thought all of you were coming."

"No that's why I'm here, to lead you to them," he explained.

I tightened the last strap on the saddle,"Ready."

We lead the pony over the hilly path. The orange sun had come high enough to be seen between two mountain peeks."Beautiful sunrise," he said trying to start a conversation.

"It is," I said,"What is your name?"

"Ori," he said,"And to clarify, the red-head with three points on the top of his head is my brother Nori. And the old hen grey beard with all the braids is my eldest brother Dori."

"I'll try to remember that," I say."I must ask, which one is Fili and which one is Kili? I didn't get that the other night."

"Fili's the blond and the brown-haired one is Kili."

"Ok."

We continued down the path. The world awoke gracefully as we walked. Birds tweeted and the dew wetted my boots.

The path bent around a stone revealing the large expanse of trees and forest before the great and foreboding Misty Mountains. But even closer than that was the even more foreboding Company of Thorin Oakenshield.

They were already staring down the path. Their glares were dark and judgmental, I felt insecure and nervous under the weight of their gaze.

"If you want Narow can carry some of your packs," I said gesturing to the pony. Silently half of the dwarves strapped their packs to Narow.

"Balin you know these lands best, you go ahead," said Thorin. I wondered if they truly knew the knowledge that I have of this area.

For the while it doesn't matter, so I made the first of many steps in this journey.

* * *

Balin POV

Night had drawn in and we made camp. I took my pack off of the poor pony that carried it all day. Bomber made some stew and we ate.

After dinner we all sat around the fire, drinking, or smoking, or thinking, everyone was silent.

Caldeon sat on her bedroll whittling away At a piece of wood. She was queer, we knew nothing about except she was a good fighter and lived in Rivendell. My logic told me we should know something about her."How does a girl like yourself find themselves in Rivendell?" I asked drawing the attention of her and the company.

"It's not a happy story," she said with downcast eyes.

"Not all are," said Dori.

She sighed and put down her wood. She straightened and began," I came from a proud family. My father wanted two sons. One to be his heir and the other to be the general of his army. When my older brother was born he was happy. Who wouldn't be happy with my brother? He's a joy.

When I was born I brought him only grief. My mother died giving birth to me, so the hope of a second son died with her. My father cared nothing for me. I was raised solely by my nanny and my brother.

When I got older his drinking got worse. He would sometimes wake me up in the middle of the night just to slug me across the face."

She took a moment to pause and look at her audience. From the young to the old there were all sorts of different levels of shook and sympathy.

"One day when I was seven he came to me and said he'd had enough. He told me he would take me out to the woods the next day and leave me." Eyes widened and jaws dropped.

"I said goodbye to my brother and everyone who cared about me, then I had to go. I could only bring the clothes on my back and a flip knife.

The first night was cold, the second day I made it to a path. I was so tired I feel asleep right there and hoped good people would find me." For the first time she smiled.

"I woke up and an old, tall man was sitting down in front of me. He asked me how I got there. I said,'I was left here.' He told me his name. His name was Gandalf the Grey. He picked me up and said he would take me somewhere safe. He brought me to Rivendell." She finished and looked into the eyes of every person."And I've been there since."

The silence was a scary thing. No one would have known otherwise that she had gone through hell, though calm she seemed so happy.

"Do you ever think you'll go back?" Kili asked quietly.

"Maybe when my brother is the head of the family," she said," I just hope that he won't turn out like our father."

"What were their names?" said Nori.

"My father is Deerdal and my brother is Regardo."

"Do you think you'll forgive him?" I asked.

He has to come to me, look me in the eye and beg for forgiveness," she said with vigor,"I will not go to him."

"I'm tired," she said. She took out a blanket and laid it over herself."Goodnight."

Everyone said goodnight, then they too, one by one went to sleep.

**Little short chapter **

**Please review **


	8. The Mountain Pass

A few days later

KiliPOV

Hunting has always been my forte. No one even thought about teasing me and my "elvish" bow when I walked home with a deer on my back.

But hunting in the east is impossible. The terrain was rough and I couldn't even spot a squirrel in the dense foliage. Fili and I have tried to find dinner for at least and hour with no results.

Currently Fili was a couple of yards away from me to cover more ground."Kili...Kili," Fili whispered beckoning me to join him. I quietly made my way over to him. Crouching down he put his finger to his lips then to a patch of trees. A small stag was grazing peacefully . I knocked my arrow and aimed at our dinner.

_Crack. _The deer raised its head looked around, then ran off."You could've shot it," Fili said.

"You try next time," I said back. We froze at the sound of another crack. I was just about to aim my arrow at an area of bushes when a huge warg launched itself at Fili.

"Fili!" I screamed. The beast planted a large paw on his crest as my brother thrashed around in its hold. I panicked and shot an arrow at the warg, but only was able to get its ear. The beast's attention was now toward me. I staggered back and tripped over a log. The thing was coming closer and closer. It was almost about to pounce When Fili brought his twin swords down on the creature, killing it.

He pulled me to my feet,"There could be more," I said.

"I know, we need to find to others," Fili said then when took off.

* * *

ThorinPOV

"They've been out there a long time," said Bilbo. I gazed at the position of the sun. It has been close to two hours since to boys left.

"They're probably fine, lad," Balin reassured Bilbo. I kept telling myself that everyday since we left the Blue Mountains, and every time I do I know I could be living to myself.

Suddenly Fili and Kili burst through the trees. "Orcs," said Kili,"Orcs and wargs."

Alarm flurried through my chest, "How long ago?" I said.

"Only a half hour," said Fili.

"We need to have out now," I commanded. I stood on one side of the clearing waiting for everyone. After Caldeon had let the pony go she went instead to the other side."Why are you all over there?" She asked.

"We're trying to get away from orcs isn't that obvious." said Nori.

"If you want to get run down by orcs then you go that way. We have to go through the mountain pass," She said gesturing to the mountains.

The company didn't know who to follow, though all looked to me."I know Gandalf told you about my knowledge of this land," she continued. " I know what I'm doing."

This girl is relentless. And though my stubbornness showed, I couldn't help but think that I could be wrong and she is right."Lead the way," I said, giving in. I walked over to her and was followed by the company.

* * *

CaldeonPOV

I love and hate thunder. The thunder that I hate is the kind that eminently follows lightening, the kind that rattles the teeth and bones and stings the ears. But, I love thunder when my brother was there to collect me in his arms and tell me that the thunder was just the clouds sneezing because he had a cold.

But here, on a narrow mountain pass, there was no brother and the clouds were not just having a cold. Here the ground shook, the wind blew, and the rain, stung my eyes.

"LOOK OUT!" someone yelled.

The ground shook with a great force and I felt almost blind. I squinted and regain my vision."Giants! Stone Giants!" I heard another voice. Though I had heard of the giants and their power and existence, I never believed them.

I felt the ground moved again, but this time it actually moved, not just vibrated. The piece of rock we were standing on was lifted in the air and rocked side to side. I was pushed forward by the momentum and almost fell had it not been for an arm that circled my waist and pulled me against the rock. Turning to the side I could see that it was Bifur.

The next thing I knew was the ground suddenly stopped moving. I heard a bunch of yells telling us to move, so I did. The group piled onto a piece of stable mountain. Adrenalin pumped through my veins and I thought that this episode was over.

But out of no where the other half of the company swung by on another piece of the mountain, yelling and screaming. Kili was crying out his brother's name in great distress.

The stone started to make a direct course to the mountain. The yells and screams were more deafening than the rain and thunder. The rock finally collided with the ledge and Thorin let out a cry of anguish. Everyone began to run to the site.

"Fili!" Thorin cried. We rounded the corner, my heart and mind preparing me to see bloodied, mangled bodies piled on top of each other.

Instead, I saw a bunch of _alive _piled dwarves. I let out a sign of relief. I scanned the company, I could see booted feet, bearded faces, and bulky bodies. Someone was missing.

"Where's Bilbo?" I said fearing the worst. Everyone snapped into action. We heard a distressed cry from over the edge. I laid on my stomach and peered over the cliff. Bilbo stared wide-eyed and desperate. "He's here," I called. Thorin reached down next to me to grab Bilbo's arm. He started to hull him up, when he was close enough I too grabbed his arm.

But Bilbo was starting to slip. "Dori!" said Thorin. Dori took hold of the same arm as Thorin. Thorin went underneath Bilbo to push him up. When Bilbo was back on stable ground, Dwalin come to pick up Thorin.

"I thought we almost lost our burglar," said Dwalin.

"He's been lost ever since he walked out of his door," said Thorin. I didn't think Bilbo deserved such scorn.

"We found a cave," yelled Fili and Kili. We followed to where they were. The cave had a low ceiling and was cramped, but it was dry. Everyone unloaded their packs and got ready for bed. While Thorin laid out his bedroll I decided to gather my courage to face him. I stood next to him and waited for him to notice me.

"What do you want?" He said.

"Bilbo didn't deserve what you said to him," I said.

Thorin turned to me,"How long have you've know him? A week? You're to naïve to know what he does and doesn't deserve. He almost got us killed today."

He turned away, but I grabbed his arm,"He didn't make the mountain come alive. He didn't want to be hung in the edge of death. And if this is what you truly think of him you would've let him die," I hissed." Sleep well." I went back to my bedroll and ignored the glares on my back.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!" someone yelled. Then the floor fell. Then we fell.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Goblins in the Deep

**Warning:Possibly sensitive material **

BilboPOV

The free fall was terrifying. When I landed I hung upside down. I heard a great screech. It chilled me to the bone. Looking out I saw the most disturbing site. Goblins.

Horrible, deformed creatures with sharp teeth and talons. They were the nightmare in children's dreams. And the gruesome reality to adults.

The hundreds of goblins grabbed and snapped at us. They pulled us out of our cage like cradle. The hands of one latched onto my arm and dragged me around. The hand was oily, bone, and just covered in all sorts of filth. Just touching the fowl creature was defiling and revolting. Thankfully the hand was removed and I took the chance to duck out of sight.

After the goblins disappeared behind a corner. I brought up my head and saw that I wasn't alone, Caldeon must've had the same idea as I. She drew her daggers and I drew my sword which was glowing a bright blue. "Come on," she said. We walked to the bridge when half a dozen goblins dropped in front of us.

They surrounded us quickly. Caldeon struck them down with ease. But I had more trouble and was pushed outside this deadly circle. One of the dreaded creature followed me out, it brought its cruelly made sword into harsh strokes which I blocked as best I could.

A scream like yelp interrupted my attention, I turned and in my distraction the goblin threw itself ya me and we both went over the cliff. And yet again I was in free fall.

* * *

KiliPOV

"Start with the youngest," chills went through my soul as the disgusting creatures grabbed and pulled me to the foot of the throne. They held my arms behind my back and tied them into place. A tall goblin with a huge hump stepped to me with a knife. "Tell me dwarfling, where are you going?" the Goblin King said.

"Anywhere that's not here," I said knowing that I would regret it later. The tall goblin put the knife to my cheek. I cringed as more pressure was applied. I felt the smallest drops of blood fall down my face.

Somewhere behind me there were sounds of struggling. I thought it was the company, but when I was pushed to the side of the platform I saw the hoard of goblins parted. Caldeon was thrown in front of the king.

Her left lag was dripping blood from a ragged cut from her knee to the ankle. She propped herself on her elbows and glared, but it could be seen that she was trying to hide the amount of pain she was in.

The Goblin King looked her up and down like she was a new present that he couldn't wait to play with. Chuckling he said,"Thorin Oakenshield, I didn't know you brought whores on your journeys." Thorin's eyes became dark. The king turned to Caldeon,"Where are your employers going whore?" he said."I've bet they've told you something in the night." Caldeon spat on the ground at his feet.

The king made an invisible gesture and dozens of goblins came upon her. I heard every scream, grunt, and yelp with a flinch. The hellish city cheered at the sickening sound of cloth echoed through out the cavern. The company struggled against their captors.

Something shimmered in the torch-light as it flew out of the circle. When it hit the ground Nori picked it up.

The goblins dispersed from Caldeon. She was striped down to thin underclothes, these were her only protection from the groping hands of these beings of the deep. Her skin was already starting to bruise especially around her ribs. Now that she was exposed the company started struggling again."So do you know where you're going now," said the Goblin King. Caldeon spat at him again but this time the spit was bloody and forced painfully. The tall goblin came and slapped her across the face which made the little progress she trying to get up again in vain.

The company continued to struggle to the point that my guards tethered me to a pole to focus on them. The king had Caldeon pulled to the throne by her hair and put a dagger to her throat. Her yelp of fear made the company still.

"Have mercy. She's a child," said Thorin.

"She's a little whore. And you don't see my logic. A good whore needs to be broken first. I think I'm doing you a favor," said the goblin."Let's continue then."

The tall goblin stood with a whip in hand next to Caldeon. She curled herself into a ball and whimpered. The whip came up and down onto her wounded leg. Her scream cut through me like a knife. It was desperate and pained.

One. Two. Tears started to run.

Three. Four. Her voice was going horse.

Five. There were no more screams, just sobs.

Six was about to fall when a blinding white light filled the dank abyss.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!"

* * *

CaldeonPOV

I closed my eyes and savor end this lone moment without pain. Each breath was painful as my sore ribs were forced to move. My leg was like a torch and I didn't dare look at the mangled piece of flesh it probably was now. I struggled as foreign hands lifted me but when I did the twisting my abdominal muscles made me gasp for breath.

"It's ok, lass. It's ok," through my tears I saw Dori's face. Now instead of struggling I clung on to his coat with all the strength that my body would allow like a life line.

I couldn't remember most of the escape. I could remember the pain I was in as I was carried out. The jostling twisted my wounded leg and the bruises made my body so sensitive.

I could remember falling. My eyes were wide as I fell. I almost wondered of this was dying, but when protective arms encircled me and the force of the ground was felt in every fiber of my body, I knew I was still living.

We made outside when I could smell fresh air and birds could be heard in the distance. I heard Gandalf counting off the company. I would have tried to fall asleep if is wasn't for what he said next. "Where is our hobbit?" he said.

"I'll tell you where he went," said Thorin." He went right back to the Shire like the coward he is." I felt tears sting my eyes again.

"Don't you dare say that," I said, my voice was weak and it hurt to talk. My speech creaked as a new wave of emotion hit me."He fell."

Thorin's face fell when he realized what he did. I think no one should call a dead man a coward.

"I'm here. I'm here," Bilbo came running down the hill. Everyone stared at him in shock. I must had been a total mess that day because yet again I was in tears.

A feeling of faintness came over me. I went limp in my handler's arms. I was gently shook, which sent a shock of pain down me body and I didn't have the energy to cry out.

"She's loosing blood," I heard faintly. By this time my eye sight started to fade. I felt the cool summer grass on my back. There was a quick rip of cloth that I flinched at and pressure directly below my knee.

The increase of pressure now on my lower leg made my cut drip more blood. A scream tore at my throat and it felt as though my throat was going to bleed as well.

I continued to thrush against the thing of pain around my leg. I became short of breath as hands held me down. My mind was a void of darkness where the only thing in existence was pain. Soon the pain stopped and my mind faded into a peaceful blackness.

**The plot thickens**

**Please review**


End file.
